Satu Jiwa Untuk Lucifer Bersaudara
by LuccianCifer
Summary: Apa jadinya bila Iblis justru berubah menjadi Vampir?Ulquiorra dan Ggio Bertemu dengan musuh besarnya ! Toushiro the Archangel , saat tidak ada pilihan lagi Ulquiorra minta bantuan Nel si Horologium untuk melemparkan mereka ke Dimensi , Ruang dan waktu yang berbeda agar lolos dari jeratan Archangel Toushiro ! bad summary . mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"SATU JIWA UNTUK LUCIFER BERSAUDARA"

Yosh minna-sama ini FF pertama saya *terharu

Saya gak tau FF ini bagus atau gak.. maka dari itu saya mohon bantuannya T.T

Warning :-typo(s),OOC,abal dst.

Disclaimer :Bleach hanya milik tite kubo-sensei

Happy reading *lambai-lambai saputangan(?)*

Bulan purnama terlihat kemerahan , bak bermadikan darah yang mengucur dari langit yang terluka .Malam yang pekat bersama hujan yang turun meluruhkan saksi dari kengerian , menghapus bau darah dan jejak Dari sebuah dosa.

Tetesan hujan yang turun layaknya melodi requiem yang mengantarkan mereka untuk melepas jahat iblis yang gemetar bahagia ,sambil bermandikan darah segar yang direnggut paksa ,iblis bernyanyi bersama jeritan mereka yang memecah keheningan malam.

Dua iblis yang tengah tertawa dalam hujan ,seringaian jahat yang menghiasi wajah pucat mereka, berubah menjadi senyum lebar yang menampakkan sepasang taring penuh dosa.

7 Dosa mematikan kebanggaan , nafsu , serakah , rakus ,rasa iri ,kelalaian , itu ada pada diri mereka, kecuali kelalaian ,mereka tidak akan melalaikan satupun mangsa membiarkan mereka lolos dari pandangan nafsu yang berkoar .

Diiringi rembulan berdarah, dua iblis bersaudara masih mencari mangsa untuk kepuasan jiwa murni yang suci ,memakannya hingga tenggelam dalam jiwa mereka yang telah ditelan oleh kelamnya dosa.

Sesosok siluet hitam yang terlihat dibawah naungan langit malam ,sepasang mata emerald berkilau menampikkan sebuah keindahan dusta. "Ggio… sudah cukup ayo pergi". Sosok lelaki yang berjalan perlahan menuju cahaya rembulan pucat yang masih menggantung di langit,memperlihatkan ribuan helai rambut sehitam kayu eboni,dan kulit sepucat kapur yang terlihat berkilau diterpa cahaya bulan.

Satu lagi,muncul dari balik gelapnya bayangan pohon willow ,sesosok laki-laki bermata emas menampakkan wujudnya diantara bayangan malam ,sembari menatap kearah lelaki berambut eboni. "Iya… Ulquiorra ".Lelaki yang diketahui bernama Ggio,hanya mengiyakan pernytaaan Ulquiorra dengan singkat.

"bagaimana menurutmu…Ulquiorra?".sebagai seorang iblis tingkat atas, sekecil apapun reaksi sebuah 'jiwa' pasti akan tertangkap oleh jaring kematian iblis,setidaknya itulah apa yang tengah dirasakan Ggio,dia merasakan keberadaan satu jiwa yang tersisa.

"Hn…Hanya satu…coba kita lihat dulu".meski terlihat tidak tertarik Ulquiorra tetap 'mencoba melihat' jiwa macam apa yang masih bisa tersisa dalam keadaan yang sudah seperti meskipun hanya satu tetap saja ada kemungkinan bahwa satu jiwa itu dapat memuaskan 'lust' mereka bukan?.

" 'Lucifer bersaudara' huh?" tiba-tiba Ggio bergumam."hey,Ulquiorra...apa kau masih ingat siapa yang memberikan kita julukan itu?".lanjutnya,Lucifer bersaudara, nama yang entah darimana dan sejak kapan mereka sandang itu ,secara tiba-tiba melekat pada diri mereka,tapi sepertinya, apapun julukan yang mereka sandang ,bagi mereka... satu-satunya nama mereka adalah nama yang telah mereka miliki sejak lahir.

"tapi aku tidak begitu peduli, sejak awal hanya nama inilah satu-satunya namaku 'Ggio Vega ."sambung Ggio. "dan kau kakakku 'Ulquiorra Cifer."lanjutnya Ulquiorra hanyalah anggukan yang menandakan bahwa ia setuju atas apa yang dikatakan Ggio.

"Disini".Ucap Ulquiorra yang langkahnya terhenti didepan sebuah pondok kecil yang terlihat sudah hampir mata Emerald Cifer berubah menjadi warna merah darah,menunjukkan bahwa tepat di depan mereka terdapat jiwa yang cukup nikmat untuk di disantap.

"haaah...".Ggio menghela nafas panjang menanggapi respon yang ditunjukkan oleh kakaknya itu."terlihat jelas sekali dari matamu itu Ulqui... aku yakin jiwa itu pasti akan memuaskanmu".lanjutnya lagi,sangat jarang ia melihat mata emerald, berubah merah brutal seperti itu,dari tatapan matanya saja sudah terlihat layaknya 'Beast' yang tidak dapat menahan 'lust'-nya lagi."silahkan dinikmati kakak...".kalau sudah seperti ini Ggio hanya bisa angkat tangan,tatapan mata dengan 'lust' seperti itu sangat jarang bagi mereka yang merupakan iblis tingkat atas bergelar marquis.

"aku hargai pengertianmu Ggio".Ulquiorra mulai melangkah masuk menuju pondok adalah baru pertama kalinya Ulquiorra menunjukkan sesuatu yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan, mata merah darah yang hanya akan bereaksi jika ada jiwa yang nikmat dan berharga untuk di 'makan'.

_'Akh... 'lust' yang seperti ini.. sudah lama aku tidak merasakannya... siapakah pemilik dari jiwa seindah dan senikmat ini... bahkan aromanya ... aroma manis dari darahnya ... aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya , aku bisa merasakan darahnya mengalir melewati pebuluh ateri dan vena bahkan dari sini.' _Gumam Cifer yang terlihat sangat menginginkan jiwa tersebut.

Ngiik…

Dengan perlahan Ulquiorra membuka pintu pondok ia tidak melihat apapun ,tapi yang ia yakini bukanlah matanya namun insting semakin dalam ia masuk dalam pondok,semakin kuat pula reaksi 'lust' yang terjadi dalam diri ruang yang tersisa ,dengan perlahan ia buka pintu tersebut hingga terbuka seluruhnya.

Sebuah masa lalu yang pernah terekam , deretan film yang dulu telah terjadi ,tokoh drama yang dulu telah pergi ,kini kembali lagi dengan topeng sandiwara yang berbeda.

Mata memang tidak bisa dipercaya,cahaya yang terpancar hanyalah cahaya semu dengan kenyataan yang terbalut seperti apa yang terjadi sekarang ini,Ulquiorra tidak dapat mempercayai matanya….karena apa yang ia lihat bagaikan sebuah ilusi.

"tak kusangka….Pure soul juga bisa menjadi seorang Paladin..dan juga Toushiro… aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu ditempat seperti ini...".Dengan tatapan dingin Ulquiorra menyembunyikan keterkejutannya atas kedatangan seorang Archangel.

Takdir memang tidak pernah adil,takdir memanglah Iblis tidak pernah peduli dengan takdir ,meski iblis tidak pernah takut akan kematian,namun ada yang memang tidak akan mati namun mereka bisa musnah ,lenyap dan selamanya tidak akan muncul ataupun terlahir kembali.

"Lucifer ...ah bukan ,anak dari Iblis terhebat Sir Starrk dan Lady Hallibel ups... aku tidak boleh menyebut mereka yang sudah lenyap iya 'kan? Wahai Ulquiorra Cifer yang terhormat."Ucap sang Malaikat Toushiro, dengan pandangan yang terlihat seakan mencampakkan 'pride' dari seorang iblis yang terhormat.

Musuh terbesar iblis, Archangel... Toushiro atau sering disebut sebagai Raphael The yang telah melenyapkan banyak iblis hebat ,seperti kedua orang tua Ulquiorra dan tangan 'The God' yang menghukum para pendosa,tetapi untuk Iblis bukankah terlahir ke dunia juga sudah merupakan sebuah dosa ,bagi Iblis yang eksistensinya tidak pernah diharapkan?.

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku ,namaku bisa diingat oleh seorang Raphael ,tapi sayang sekali adikku Ggio tidak bisa mendapatkan kehormatan semacam ini,karena... aku sudah tau bahwa Archangel keparat sepertimu akan datang kemari."Sebuah tantangan dilancarkan Ulquiorra,dengan senyuman jahatnya."Dan juga bagaimana aku bisa lupa …bahwa ada seorang pure soul yang menjadi kaki tangan archangel."lanjutnya,tatapan Ulquiorra terarah kepada gadis berambut Jingga,si gadis hanya membalas tatapan Ulquiorra dengan tatapan sinis.

"jadi...itu alasan mengapa kau datang sendirian huh?...sungguh kakak yang baik".Layaknya deklarasi perang yang silih berganti dilontarkan oleh dua Raja, saling menodai nama mereka dengan perkataan dusta dibalik senyum manis penuh tipu daya.

" mungkin saja... Iblis seperti dia , belum bisa merasakan hawa kehadiran seorang Archangel,karena Archangel selalu bersembunyi dibalik prasangka 'lust' kau menggunakan umpan terbaik untuk memancing kami ,aku yakin semua iblis pasti akan terjerat dalam segala macam perangkap,kalau semua umpannya adalah Pure harus kusebut apa... apakah Cerdik ataukah... licik ? ,yaah meskipun pure soul yang satu ini adalah seorang paladin sih".Ulquiorra terlihat menikmatinya, menemukan kesalahan archangel yang merupakan sosok dari sebuah kesempurnaan.

.

"Apakah senikmat itu ...jiwa seorang pure soul , sampai-sampai menghabiskan waktu sebanyak ini... harusnya aku ikut saja ...Baiklah aku akan menyusulnya".Dengan separuh kesal dan iri akhirnya Ggio Berinisiatif untuk menyusul kedalam pondok itu.

"Ini hanyalah bagian dari rencana... lagipula bukankah kita tidak bisa mendapatkan sesuatu tanpa mengorbankan apapun...tapi tenang saja pure soul ini tidak akan aku sia-siakan... jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir... aku tidak akan membiarkan umpan terbaik ini termakan begitu saja."Toushiro hanya tersenyum,tapi tatapan matanya seolah mengatakan 'pure soul ini milikmu...kemari dan makan dia...aku tau kau pasti sangat menginginkannya kan'.sebuah pandangan yang amat menjijikkan untuk seorang Ulquiora.

"aku bukanlah anjing ...Toushiro ...terkutuklah aku jika aku memakan pure soul yang berasal dari tangan keparatmu itu".Ulquiorra ,mengatakan hal yang sangat berlawanan dari apa yang sebenarnya ia ingin katakan ...sungguh ,nyatanya Ulquiorra sangatlah menginginkan jiwa yang kini berada dalam dekapan Toushiro,namun ia tidak ingin 'pride' nya jatuh begitu saja dihadapan musuh terbesarnya.

Gadis yang sekarang tengah berada dalam dekapan Toushiro,hanya bisa menatap dalam diam,kedua bibirnya membisu seakan enggan untuk membiarkan sepatah katapun takut yang menyelimuti setiap inci tubuhnya membuatnya membeku,aura kegelapan dari iblis didepannya membuat nafasnya tercekat sehingga sulit untuk begitu menyedihkan , gadis yang sama sekali tidak mengerti akan kejam dan kelamnya sebuah dosa,seakan menjadi sebuah tumbal bagi sebuah kemenangan antara Iblis dan malaikat.

"apa kau yakin tidak akan menyesal atas apa yang telah kau putuskan... ternyata kalian sama keras kepalanya dengan asmodeus... ataukah memang semua iblis keras kepala seperti ini". Toushiro mencoba untuk menarik Ulquiorra kedalam jebakannya.

A/N :saya ganti beberapa kata menggunakan '7 deadly sins' seperti:

lust = nafsu

pride = kebanggaan

dan saya akan pake itu seterusnya... sekaligus sebagai perlambangan seorang iblis xDa

nih yang akan datang selanjutnya...

gluttony = rakus

greed = serakah

sloth = lalai

wrath = amukan(?)*semacam itu :3

akhir kata mohon krisannya :D


	2. Chapter 2

"**SATU**** JIWA U****N****TUK**** LUCIFER**** BERSAUDARA"**

**Saya gak tau FF ini bagus atau gak.. maka dari itu saya mohon bantuannya T.T**

**Warning :-typo(s),OOC,abal ,miss typo,gaje dll.**

**Disclaimer :Bleach hanya milik tite kubo-sensei**

**Happy reading *lambai-lambai bendera putih(?)***

**Chapter 2**

_Sebelumnya…_

"apa kau yakin tidak akan menyesal atas apa yang telah kau putuskan... ternyata kalian sama keras kepalanya dengan asmodeus... ataukah memang semua iblis keras kepala seperti ini". Toushiro mencoba untuk menarik Ulquiorra kedalam jebakannya.

########

saat ini ...

BRAAK !

Baik Toushiro maupun Ulquiora tersentak karena suara yang barusan mereka seseorang yang ada dibalik pintu lebih mengejutkan lagi,bukan bagi Toushiro tetapi bagi Ulquiorra.

"Ggio...".Suara Ulquiorra terdengar datar namun sedikit menampakkan sebuah kekecewaan.

"Ulquiorra...dia...dia ORANG YANG TELAH MELENYAPKAN AYAH DAN IBU,KAN' !?.Suara teriakkan Ggio terdengar menggema di seluruh pondok namun Ulquiorra tidak mengiyakan...tidak juga menyanggah pernyataan Ggio,dia hanya terdiam sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan.

Dalam kesunyian,Terang bulan yang menerobos masuk,memperjelas sosok Malaikat bersayap yang pernah Ggio lihat dalam masa lalunya,sesosok Malaikat yang telah membinasakan kedua Orangtuanya dan Ulquiorra. Amarah dan dendam yang sekian lama terpendam,meluap dan pada akhirnya mengambil alih tubuh Ggio yang kini bergerak karena kebencian

"TOUSHIRO...! KEPARAT KAU !".Ggio tidak bisa dihentikan,selubung kebencian menutup segalanya,tidak membiarkan seorangpun mengganggu acara pembalasan dendam yang selama ini tidak pernah terlaksana,tetapi Ulquiorra tidak akan membiarkan adiknya terjatuh begitu saja dan terperangkap begitu mudah dalam jaring 'Pembalasan' yang telah disiapkan oleh sang Raphael.

"Nell".Ulquiorra membisikkan sebuah nama ,bukan hanya sekedar nama biasa tapi sebuah mantra ajaib bagi mereka,Peninggalan kedua orangtua mereka.

CTIIK…

Waktu terhenti,Ggio tidak lagi bergerak,Toushiro tidak lagi berbicara bahkan gadis jingga itu terdiam...hanya Ulquiorra yang nampaknya masih terlihat seperti biasa.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Ara...ara...Ulqui-sama... apa yang terjadi ? Ggio-sama terlihat sangat marah, '**wrath'** parameternya(A/N :anggap **Wrath** **parameter** itu adalah **Rage** yang ada di game God Of War) begitu tinggi hmm… dan siapa laki-laki pendek berambut perak dan gadis jingga itu?" seorang gadis-mungkin tepatnya Slyph berambut hijau Nell ,bertanya-tanya pada Ulquiorra.

"Tidak usah banyak Tanya… Nell, cukup dengarkan aku,laki-laki itu-Toushiro sang Raphael,pemusnah iblis legendaris yang bahkan telah membunuh ayah dan ibu,jauhkan kami terutama Ggio darinya,usahakan kami tidak akan mungkin bertemu dengannya lagi" jelas Ulquiorra yang menjawab langsung pada intinya.

Tak mampu untuk bertahan , hanya mempunyai pilihan untuk melarikan diri demi menjaga sebuah eksistensi yang terkutuk,sebagai sebuah penghormatan untuk mereka yang telah berjuang bertarung demi mereka.

"jadi…aku hanya harus memisahkan Dimensi,Ruang dan Waktu kalian dengan laki-laki ini dan menghapus kemungkinan kalian untuk bertemu ? hanya itu…hmm…lalu bagaimana dengan gadis jingga itu ? " Nell-si Slyph yang juga merupakan Horologium yang mengendalikan Time Paradox kembali bertanya pada Ulquiorra,yah hanya sekedar Konfirmasi atas perjalanan waktu yang akan mereka lakukan.

Bagi Horologium yang berkuasa atas Time paradox , memindahkan satu,dua, bahkan banyak orang kedalam dimensi ,ruang dan waktu yang berbeda bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Nell.

"semua kuserahkan padamu…masalah dimensi seperti itu bukanlah keahlianku" tidak pernah basa-basi,itulah Ulquiorra meski terkadang ia memang butuh basa-basi untuk mengulur waktu.

"Okee~ jadi semua terserah padaku yak~" Ucap Nell sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Ulquiorra hanya diam saja."diam kuanggap setuju,okey 'time paradox who control everything beyond the mind… obey my order and throw away the marked into the place that has written in my mind' " setelah Nell mengucapkan kata-kata yang terdengar aneh itu ,Ulquiorra merasa ada yang aneh,yap…Ulquiorra , Ggio dan si Gadis jingga mengapung diantara gelombang arus waktu.

Time skip…

Setelah memakan banyak waktu hanya untuk melakukan sebuah 'perjalanan waktu',kini mereka sudah berada ditempat yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Suara jam berdentang terdengar menggema dalam ruang kosong tanpa yang gelap tanpa,peii mati yang berhamburan tidak bergeming satu langkah pun,bukan berarti tidak ada sebuah kehidupan hanya saja kehidupan yang ada belum terbit dari waktu yang baru.

Krek !

Sebuah peti mati terbuka perlahan ,dalam ruang yang gelap itu terlihat jelas kilau emerald diantara kegelapan ,Ulquiorra telah terbangun dari tidurnya yang singkat,di sebuah ruang asing yang baru pertama kali ia lihat,ia berusaha mencari tau setitik pengetahuan tentang dimana hidup barunya akan berlanjut.

"tangan,kaki,dan tubuh ini masih terasa sama.." ucapnya datar sambil mencermati setiap bagian tubuhnya.

Brakk !

Seseorang yang tampaknya tidak memiliki kesabaran meski hanya untuk membuka sebuah Peti dengan tenang,diantara kegelapan terlihati sesosok siluet dengan kilau keemasan dari bola matanya,berdiri diantara Peti mati yang berhamburan di lantai.

"Lho….ini dimana? Sepi … kok tidak ada orang satupun , Kemana si Toushiro itu pergi ,lalu Ulquiorra ada dimana !?" orang ini-Ggio,sangat kebingungan atas keadaan yang terjadi disekitarnya,sedetik yang lalu ia merasa bahwa Toushiro ada di hadapannya,dan sedetik kemudian dia sudah ada di dalam ruangan gelap yang berantakan.

Ulquiorra berjalan-jalan mengelilingi tempatnya terbangun tadi,nampaknya Nell melemparkan mereka ke masa depan dimana Bangunan-bangunan yang ada sudah terlihat jauh lebih modern.

Melihat sebuah gerbang yang menganga,Ulquiorra sempat berpikir bahwa gerbang itu adalah gerbang menuju dunia iblis ,tempatnya yang dulu,sekarang rasa penasaran Ulquiorra menyeretnya masuk menuju Gerbang tersebut.

Hanya sejenak,ketika Ulquiorra melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang aneh gerbang ,sebuah dunia baru terbentang dihadapannya .Makhluk 'itu' berlalu lalang dengan bebasnya,makhluk itu-manusia,tanpa rasa takut berjalan-jalan diantara kerumunan manusia lainnya.

"Manusia…sebanyak ini" Ucap Ulquiorra yang sedikit terkejut namun dengan nada datarnya.

DEG !

"perasaan ini…'Lust' " Ucap Ulquiorra yang tiba-tiba tergelak sambil memegangi lehernya."aneh..padahal disini hanya ada sekumpulan manusia biasa…tapi kenapa bisa memancing 'lust' yang seperti ini " lanjut Ulquiorra.

'Ctiik'

suara jentikkan jari yang terdengar sebelumnya,membuat waktu yang mengalir kembali berhenti,sama seperti waktu itu.

"My…My… Ulqui-sama… apa yang terjadi?" Tanya seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah Nell.

'"Nell…jelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan tempat ini juga tentang diriku" perintah Ulquiorra.

Nell mendekatkan tubuhnya,kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Ulquiorra."Ulqui-sama bukanlah seorang iblis lagi,tapi seorang vampir tepatnya **Pureblood** **vampir**,Ggio juga sama,dia juga seorang **pureblood** **vampir** seperti dirimu Ulquiorra-sama,nah sekarang lebih baik bacalah buku-buku tentang vampir yang ada didalam mansion tua tempat anda pertama kali anda terbangun" Nell membisikkan semua penjelasan singkatnya tepat ditelinga Ulquiorra.

"Vampir...?" tanya Ulquiorra pada dirinya sendiri.

"Peringatan utukmu Ulquiorra-sama…perasaan itu….**'lust'** milikmu,semakin banyak manusia maka **'Lust'** akan semakin membuatmu tercekat '**lust'** akan berkurang jika anda menghisap habis darah segar manusia, tetapi hati-hati,karena saat itu pula **'greed'** , **'gluttony'** akan menghantui anda oops..saat mencari mangsa tolong berhati-hati karena anda juga punya musuh yang sangat membenci eksistensi vampir,yaitu **Vampir Hunter**. Satu lagi~ cobalah untuk memperoleh kekuasaan agar lebih mudah mencari 'mangsa',namun saat anda berada dalam tahta kekuasaan mungkin saat itu juga **Sloth** akan menghantui anda " Nell memberikan penjelasan mengenai beberapa aturan tentang dunia baru yang kini ditinggali Ulquiorra.

"aku mengerti…hanya perlu berburu tanpa sepengetahuan para **Vampir** **Hunter**" Ucap Nell pergi,Ulquiorra memulai perburuannya ...mencari darah segar yang dapat membuatnya puas.

Arti kata bertuliskan tebal sudah ada di Chapter 1 (O.O)d

dengan tambahan

Vampir hunter : pemburu vampir

purelood vampir : vampir darah murni seperti kaname kuran

mohon krisan nya ^^

Please Review~

TBC


End file.
